For you
by Fallen121
Summary: Artemis gives up her life as a goddess for Percy who in turn becomes a god. Artemis disappears as a mere mortal. Percy is lost after the loss of Annabeth as Artemis give love a try with someone. Will it end well? Find out


a/n: sigh I like to think of this as different like good different. I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians at all so yeah. Please review.

" Apollo." a women in a black blouse and matching slacks walked from the doorway.  
" Artemis its been awhile sis." Apollo replied as he took another handful of chips from the bag in his arms. He walked over to from the sofa that he had just recently vacated. Walking to his seemingly exhausted sister.  
" Why are you in my apartment in just shorts and a tee?" Artemis said letting out a sigh; while pulling the scrunchy from her pony tail allowing her hair to freely fall into place on her shoulders.  
" You promised to tell me why you gave it up." Apollo said dead serious as he peered into his sisters new colored eyes. They were a sky blue now and he hated it. He wished they were silver still not this mere mortal color. His golden eyes seeing how tired she seemed to be even though she held a straight face he could tell the stress of her job and lack of sleep was getting to her. She also knew she was fair game for any immortal.  
" I never did brother. Now leave I'm tired. You better not tell him anything I'd rather keep it from him; shouldn't you be teaching him anyways?"  
" Gave him the day off. I'm not leaving you till you tell me why you gave up being a goddess to being this, a mere mortal."  
" Leave Apollo now."  
" You can't make me now Artemis you power has diminished and is diminishing as we speak eventually you'll end up as a regular human." Artemis merely pointed towards the door and walked towards her bedroom without another word passing her rather small kitchen. Apollo never letting his eyes leave her. When she was gone from his line of sight he teleported away.  
Artemis laid on her bed not even bothering to pull the blankets over her nor changing clothes. She closed her eyes and thought of her new found freedoms. She had a very short time to use it though. Her thoughts drifted from her daughters ( the Hunt) to her family or now simply Olympians. Finally her thoughts like always drifted to them. She would often found herself comparing the two. The past to now; but even now she had swap places with him. Now she was the mortal. She wondered when her hunters would but two and two together. To be honest she was surprised the she gotten away with transferring her immortality to him; with only Athena and Apollo knowing. They both were there when she had given it up to him. Apollo had told her she had the presence of mortal; that he couldn't tell the difference between her and any other mortal. Athena had only give her a sad smile knowing why her sister did this. Artemis wondered who had been chosen as her replacement. Her last thought before sleep took over she thought of how he was better than his brother.  
Olympus  
Apollo's palace had grown on Percy. Well not completely, the fact that Apollo talked to his cows, and the cows understanding him freaked him out. He wished he'd stop that when he was training him. Percy was sitting on the bed in Apollo's guest room. He had been here for the past three years mastering his new powers as a god. Percy had picked up on his teacher's glare at him at times. Apollo had also been less happy than before, but that was because his sister had gone missing. Percy was afraid to sleep, every dream he had had for the past few weeks was of a girl whom he assumed was Lady Artemis in pain standing over him. The sky showed that it was around dusk and Apollo was yelling at her. There was no sound but he saw Apollo's expression.  
" Yo Percy you still awake?" Apollo yelled from outside his room. Which was understandable that he and Apollo had a established the rule of no barging into his room if the door was closed. Percy walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Apollo stood before him in his shorts and tee. He had a pair of sunglasses on.  
" What's with the sunglasses?" Percy greeted.  
" Going sun tanning on the beach; you know to pick up some chicks." Apollo replied with a smile. " You should come join me sometime."  
" Maybe some other time."  
" Percy dude Annabeth wants you to move on... I'm actually doing this for you not me; well Annabeth kinda told me to help you get your swag back."  
" Apollo some other time. Has Thalia found any trace of Artemis?" Apollo's expression changed a hundred and eighty degrees with the name of his sister.  
" No." Apollo replied in a whisper. " I'll be off then; join me tomorrow if you can." Apollo flashed out.  
Percy thought back to Annabeth and her words as she hung off Luke's arms in Elysium. Her words to him to find love once more. Apart of him knew that he'd never find another like her, while another knew he'd eventually move on. Deep down he knew she would always be in his heart somewhere. Thinking back he guessed he'd join Apollo on his stake out. Although unlike his mentor he'd look for someone with this immortal life granted to him by the fates.  
Battery Park the Following day  
" So this is your idea of tanning?" Percy asked as Apollo and him sat on a park bench.  
" That was yesterday; man were the women on the coast of sicily beautiful." Apollo stated with a smirk watching the mortal walking past them. Apollo saw his sister jogging by them; he also noticed Percy eyeing her. He slapped Percy on the back. Nudging his head after her when he got Percy's attention. Percy got the message and to much of his discontent he went after her. She had beautiful shoulder length auburn hair. A extreme lean athletic body; her black windbreakers and a blank tank top with silver streaks on its sides. He jogged beside her and decided to like a new man talk to her.  
" Hey there." he stated calmly as she turned to face him. He was mesmerized in her sky blue eyes. He knew from her scent even presence that she was a mortal. She smiled and opened her mouth.  
" Hello. " she replied with a smile. " What's your name?"  
" Names Jackle, Peter Jackel." Percy said laughing after replying. She laughed along as the two stopped at another bench this one closer to the memorial. " Yours?"  
" Names Linx, Diana Linx." she stated copying him.  
Artemis's POV  
Peter sounded like a nice man, and if she had only one chance at this she would like to try at love. She couldn't tell if he was a god or a demigod. The fates had told her that she was comparable to being reborn. Her old promises or anything she had sworn had been removed. Although the fates stated she would eventually lose all her powers including her heighten senses to a above average mortals, as well as she could not be granted immortality of any form from anything or anyone. They had been talking back and forth for a about half an hour. She really liked him so far.  
" So Diana can I take you out anytime soon?" Peter asked her with tinted cheeks. He looked so cute when he was nervous.  
" Sure." she replied. laughing at his nervousness. Deep down her heart told her not to have too high expectation of him as he was after all a man. The only man she had thought of giving up her swearing away the company of man was now a god, and now she was a mere mortal.  
" When are you free?"  
" Tonight actually or tomorrow as I told you I'm a teacher at the new Athena school for the special."  
" How about I pick you up around eight tonight then?"  
" Sure I'll give you my address over the phone tonight." she said as the swap phone numbers. She left him there as she jogged away.  
3rd POV  
" Way to go man, already got a date tonight." Apollo stated from behind Percy.  
" Has anyone told you that you could've been a good child molester." Percy replied.  
" Ouch, at least I'm original with the names I give out. Peter Jackel really?" Apollo stated laughing.  
" Hey I had to think on my feet."  
" Well as your teacher I give you a F in thinking of a fake name on your feet. "  
" Whatever, how'd you do?"  
" Oh Percy man I tied my record of ten dates within three days." Apollo replied happily as Percy shook his head speechless. " You know you wish you were me right now."  
" No I don't actually."

Artemis's Apartment  
" Sister you're acting like a normal stereotypical woman at this very moment." Athena stated flatly as he sister went through the clothes she had brought her. Artemis merely looked at her sister with a face of confusion.  
" What do you mean sister?" Artemis asked as she placed a blood red dress in front of herself.  
" You're excited about a date."  
" I will not lie to you sister, I'm more nervous than gitty." Artemis truthfully stated. " Deep down my heart had always wanted to give love a try. It started with Orion yet deep down my heart wants Percy."  
" I know sister, but this is a mere mortal you just met. Don't get your hopes up sister it may lead to disappointment in the end."  
" I know I'm not expecting much from this date, but its something to quell this feeling in my heart."  
" You could've told him, if you'd allow me to tell him that my maiden sister was in love with him he'd jump at the idea."  
" Athena you and I both know that he wouldn't do that. He still loves your daughter. He loves her even now, I can not compete with her for his heart if his heart cannot let her go. Now he's out of my reach forever."  
" The fates are unkind to you sister. I hope this date goes well for you." Athena said with a mix expression of sorrow and happiness.

After the date ( I know I got a huge block there.)  
Artemis was shocked that she had actually kissed him. The taste of his lips lingered on her own lips and his scent still lingered on in her nose. She felt her heart open up to him during their walk in central park; after the nice dinner they had early that night. Yet there was something familiar about him to her shrugged it off as he must be a demigod. As she walked to her bedroom she felt the butterflies of the kiss slowly disappear as she thought once more of Percy.

Percy sat on his bed thinking about the feeling of her lips. The lips that had fell underneath his own. The spark he felt from the kiss seemed to give life his heart at the chance of love again.  
" Yo Percy man how'd it go?" Apollo's cheery voice stated as he barged through his door. Of course he could've flashed through but he was being brotherly.  
" What did I say about the closed door policy?" Percy replied.  
" I know, I know, but dude you have to tell me. From the looks of it you didn't score." Apollo stated disappointedly but Percy caught his look of relief for the mere second it was there.  
" Yeah yeah but I got another date with her next week."  
" Taking your sweet time huh."  
" Yeah, what do you expect me to do? Have lots and lots of demigods that I can't keep track of?" there was a moment of silence. " Sorry."  
" It's okay I forgot about your wise girl." Apollo said as he walked towards the door. Looking back at Percy one last time. " Be careful Percy, getting too involved with a mortal woman can hurt you more than you can ever imagine." Percy thought about it and knew what he meant. With that his mind was invaded with the images of seeing her age and eventually die. The thoughts of losing her just like Annabeth made his heart wrench. Even though he didn't need sleep as he was a god. Yet he was use to sleeping so when he eventually fell asleep he dreamt the same dream he had been dreaming.

Three years later  
" I'm sorry sis, I'm so sorry." Apollo started crying as Artemis held him in her arms. She rubbed his back. They were in her apartment living room.  
" It's okay Apollo. It was only a matter of time we both knew. I'm a mortal after all." Artemis stated.  
" If only you'd have let him go..." the idea of losing his sister never occurred to Apollo but now it was so real. He didn't want to lose her, but the fates deny him the power to heal her. He was helpless.  
" You have to go, Peter's coming over soon." she said in a hushed voice.  
" Why is life so unfair." there was a knock on the door and in his sulking state Apollo flashed away. Artemis gathering herself together she walked over to answer the door.  
" Diana what's wrong?" Peter could from the look on her face something was bothering her. She began to cry as she leaned her weight on his chest.  
" I went to the doctor earlier today. He said... said I had cancer. He said I had pancreatic cancer. He doesn't know how much time I have left. That chemotherapy can only give time. He said at most give me an extra two years." she confessed hysterically into his chest. Percy felt his heart break. He completely useless to save her. Just like Annabeth he was nothing. Nothing was what he was in moments like this. Hero of Olympus and yet he can't save those whom he love. He cried with her when he felt her tears wet his shirt. They stood there in a peaceful silence as a few bystanders quickly glanced at the two before heading to their apartments. Athena appeared next to the couple quickly moving them away from the doorway and onto the couch. She just as quickly shut the door.  
" Artemis this is Percy and Percy this is Artemis. I will not let you two part without knowing who each of you truly are. Art..." Athena cut off before hugging her sister tightly.  
" Artemis?!" Percy exclaimed with even more tears leaking from his now sea green eyes.  
" Percy?!" Artemis replied breaking her sister's embrace to embrace him.  
" Is there anyway to save her?" Percy asked Athena. Athena shook her head as she gritted her teeth.  
" No immortal can alter her outcome when her time comes. The fates have decreed that when she transferred her godly essence into you to save you from that fatal accident. Apollo was here earlier." Athena stated harshly. " Life is cruel on mortals and love."  
" No,I refuse to believe the fact that I can't save her."  
" You foolish child there is nothing you can do if there was I or Apollo would've. Do you know what it's like to see your child die because you didn't stop to say goodbye to her? Then to see that your sister is going to die?"  
" Percy." Artemis choked out.  
" Yes Artemis?" Percy said softly.  
" Theres one thing you can do for me."  
" What is it?"  
" Stay by my side till the end?" Percy was about to break out into tears again.  
" Always."  
Five years later  
" Hi mommy, I wanted to say I miss you alot and so does daddy. Daddy really really really misses you mommy. He says your name when he's staring somewhere too long. Mommy I miss the times you'd read me books and tell about Or-ion." a five year old girl said to a tombstone in the far end of olympus. A garden filled with stags and wolves dedicated to her mother. The girl's father came over beside with some flowers that he laid before the stone.  
" Ellie can you leave mommy and I alone?" he asked. He was dressed in his best black suit.  
" Okay daddy." the little girl replied sadly.  
" You know Ellie and I stayed by your side even after you left us. We stayed till they told us to leave. It doesn't feel the same anymore in the world without you. It hurts to see how much our little child Athena whipped up for us that day reminds me of you. Thalia's teaching her the way of the hunt and Apollo is teaching her archery. She's a natural just like you. I never told you this and I regret it so much that I never said it to you. Thank you for saving me." Percy said softly before taking his leave.

a/n: I've been pretty down lately sorry for the unhappy endings.


End file.
